Why Didn't You Tell Me?
by Demi-goddess
Summary: Ian somehow gets it into his head that Tala’s a werewolf… time to be the Snake he always was and prove that his captain is not who he appears to be… yaoi of the BryTal kind


D-G: Gyah! I got this stuck in my head and couldn't get it out… and I still have two other oneshots stuck in there!

Summary: Ian somehow gets it into his head that Tala's a werewolf… time to be the Snake he always was… yaoi of the BryTal kind

Warnings: Random humour… yaoi… implied sex, but nothing actually there.

Prenotes: Ah… the longest oneshot I've written… and if you've read my other BryTal oneshot (Who Am I?) you'll remember I told you about my friend, Phoenix from the flames 1978 and the fact that she isn't a yaoi writer/reader, but she still helped me with that WAI concept and read the oneshot; I also mentioned being a yaoi converter… Well fear not, my fellow yaoi-brethren! I have enrolled a new drooling yaoi fangirl into our midst! Please welcome, Phoenix from the flames 1978! YAY!

Dedication: To Phoenixandashes, cos it's her 17th b'day today and she loves BryTal! YOU ROCK!

* * *

On With The Fic!

* * *

Spencer gazed upon the scene before him. Bryan was currently chasing Ian around to get back at the shrimp for some reason unknown to Spencer… and Tala…? 

Tala was sat, calmly, laptop balanced upon his legs, one hand typing while the other held a mug of coffee, his glasses perched upon his nose.

Yes, Tala now had to wear glasses. The battle he had with Garland had done more than land him in a comatose state. It had damaged his eye sight; more his right than his left, though, but it still left him short-sighted. The only one daring enough to taunt Tala about his glasses (from time to time stealing them) was Ian.

Speaking of the Snake…

"Shrimp at three o'clock, Spencer." Tala said boredly, eyes not leaving the laptop screen.

The giant ducked just in time. Ian sailed over his head and hit the wall beside him, sliding down in a very comical style. Spencer sighed when he looked over to his left to see Bryan stalking off out the back door. The Whale walked over and picked Ian up, moving into the living room and placing the short teen on the armchair in front of the fire.

"I don't know how you cope." Spencer said nonchalantly, sitting on the couch which was situated next to Tala's armchair.

"Never judge a book by its cover." Tala replied, eyes looking up from the screen to lock with his before going back down. "I might look like I'm mentally having a walk in the park, but inside I might just be volcano about to blow its top."

"Touché." Spencer murmured softly. "So what was Bryan and Ian's argument about? Please note I use 'argument' in a broad tense; it was more like a fight when one of the combatants is tied to a post while on fire."

Tala chuckled. "Actually, it was about me."

"You?"

"Indeed. I did not catch how it started but it certainly involved Bryan catching sight of the contents of Ian's journal and seeing all the schemes he had going for me." Tala explained, pausing to sip his coffee. "I hardly see the point of doing all that though…"

"Doing what?" Spencer inquired. "Ian creating his pranks or Bryan knocked the bejesus out of him."

"Hm…" Tala thought about it. "Both, really. Ian just can't get it into his head that none of his tomfoolery will work on me. But come to think of it: I do see a point of 'Bryan knocking the bejesus out of Ian', as you so nicely put it."

The giant chuckled. "So any requests for dinner tonight? Sofia said she'd go and stock up for us."

"Nice of her…" Tala commented. "Hm… something that Ian can't hide any explosives in… something that if Ian places any drugs in, we'll be able to tell… something that Bryan'll eat and something that Ian hates with a vengeance. But don't bother making me any."

"Why? Not hungry?"

"Not particularly, but I have a meeting tonight. I'll be in very late."

Spencer scowled. "I don't like the way they plan these meetings."

"Neither do I, but it's something one must stick with." Tala replied with a sad sigh. "I also have a meeting tomorrow night."

"They're working you too hard, Tala." Spencer spoke in an almost fatherly tone. "You should never have volunteered to work for the Russian BBA."

Tala merely shrugged. "We need some income."

"We're getting money from Mr Dickenson for necessities."

"Yes, but there's no harm in having extra. Also…" Tala removed his glasses and for some reason, Spencer felt the redhead's gaze was more intense, "you know that I do not like to depend on others. Bryan flipped when he heard we were receiving free money; don't you remember?"

"I remember too well." Spencer sighed. "He shut himself in his room for most of the day, and became as anti-social as a hermit-crab."

"No, that's Bryan now." Quipped a voice. They looked over to see Ian up and at it.

Tala rolled his eyes. "In your perceptiveness, yes. But my point is, Spencer: if I didn't earn money for us, Bryan would be sent away to prison for the murder of a chairman."

"You saying we can't refuse that money?" Spencer asked.

Tala nodded. "Indeed… I could've sworn you knew that… it has, after all, been over half a year this has been happening."

Spencer shrugged. "I'm just the swabber, cap'n."

Tala laughed, shaking his head. "Where's Bryan?"

"He went off."

"Where?" Tala asked; Spencer shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. "I need to go after him. There's said to be a snow-storm heading in from Siberia; you know how bad they can get."

He placed his laptop on the floor, fixed his glasses back on, and went to the back door, securing his snow boots on and fastening the clips to the white snow jacket he had placed over his jumpsuit.

"If he comes back, tell him to stay put. If I can't find him within two hours, I'll return." With that, he left.

"What's for dinner?"

Spencer rolled his eyes and stood, walking into the kitchen.

"What? It was only a question…" The shrimp muttered. "Oooh!" The Snake noticed Tala had left his laptop on. "Secret stuff…" The Snake literally dived onto the floor and lay before the laptop, a stubby finger darting around on the touch pad-mouse. "Hm… boring… strange… words too long… wha-?" he stopped on a window. It was a file containing figures and diagrams, but there was a body of writing that caught his attention.

'_Werewolves-' _

"Werewolves?" Ian said out loud. "Oookay, Tal's gone coo-coo…"

'_Werewolves are the most complex mythical creatures in the world. First accounted in the times of Ancient Greece, they are also the oldest creature that is around today._

_The word 'Werewolf' comes from old English. 'Wer' meaning 'man' and then adding it to 'wolf'. The other word for a werewolf is …_(Ian could even read the word)

_There are many folklores of werewolves but many are wives tales and therefore one has to be careful when researching. From time to time, one will find two accounts of werewolves which totally contradict one another._

_To become a werewolf, one has to be bitten by a werewolf. Its saliva then passes into the bloodstream and alters DNA of all cells it passes, therefore transforming the being._

_They transform during the period when the moon is in full view, but if the moon is blocked from sight, they change back._

_The transition is said to be painful: it is in fact not. It is hard to explain it, but the mind of the werewolf goes into a comatose state while the body changes, therefore no pain is felt-'_

"Ian, you really shouldn't read Tala's work notes." Spencer scolded, pulling the midget out of his reverie.

"Work notes?" Ian spluttered. "This is his work? What does he do again?"

"He works for the RBBA."

"…Would the RBBA be doing something on werewolves?"

Spencer scowled. "Why do you ask that?"

"Just take a look at this!"

Spencer did so and continued to scowl. "Most likely a pet-project, Ian. Tala's just doing it to take his mind off things."

"Then why does he title his work- 'To Mr Ketensov, chairman of RBBA'!"

Spencer was baffled. Indeed, the redhead had titled his work as a letter.

"They might be researching what Boris did to all those animals." Spencer suggested. "You know: take ordinary animals and use their spirits to create bit beasts? But doing it with myth creatures instead."

"But why's Tala been asked to-" Ian gasped. "Maybe… maybe Tala's a werewolf!"

Spencer blinked. "Tala? A werewolf? Are you feeling okay?"

"Shut up." Ian snapped. "Think about it. Tala went through the same process as us, but last, because the machinery blew up with all his power and they had to rebuilt a bigger and better contraption. Wolborg is way stronger than all our bit beasts… it adds up! And why would they choose Tala to research this?"

Spencer shook his head. "I still don't believe it. How would he hide it from us?"

"What do you mean?"

"If you had bothered to read lower-"

"I would've if you hadn't interrupted me…"

Spencer pointed at a paragraph near the bottom.

'_It was an ancient belief that werewolves were cursed. It was thought by werewolf hunters that the sign of the pentagram, a five pointed star and magical symbol, would be found somewhere on the werewolf. The pentagram was usually found on the chest or hand (palm) of the werewolf. It was also believed that the mark would appear on anyone who survived a werewolf attack at the first full moon officially marking them as cursed.'_

"Hello? Tala wears his gloves nearly all the time! They would hide the mark!" Ian cried.

Spencer frowned. "Get more evidence before you start accusing."

Ian glared. "What about his work schedule?" He turned back to the laptop and toggled around a few windows until he came up with a page of dates, names, numbers, etc. He pointed at one of the lines. "Here. In this planner, it says there's a full moon and Tala has a 'meeting' that night. And again at this full moon. And all through these! Yeah, he has a few when there isn't a full moon, but that's not my point."

"Ian." Spencer couldn't bring himself to say what he was going to. "Leave Tala's life alone."

"Where are you going?"

The giant turned around, standing by the doorway. "I'm going to ring Bryan's mobile."

"He never answers that thing when we call." Ian replied, following him.

"He has a few times with me." Spencer said.

"Well, lucky you." Ian muttered. "I guess that's why Tala didn't bother trying… wait!" The shrimp looked horrified and Spencer sighed. "Unless, Tala wanted Bryan to go out tonight and he'd go after him and eat him or what ever werewolves do!"

"Turn him."

"Same thing."

"Listen Ian. I think that there's about a ten percent chance of Tala being a werewolf. Now drop it." Ian went to open his mouth. "Drop. It."

He went into the hallway and pulled the cordless phone out of its cradle, dialling the number of Bryan's phone. After a few rings, Bryan picked up.

"Whadda ya want, Spence? Ian hasn't blown up the house, has he?"

"Not yet…" Spencer muttered. "I'm ringing to tell you that- hey!"

"Bryan!" Ian yelled down the phone after he had grabbed it out of Spencer's hand. He ran down the hallway. "Tala's coming after you!"

"And…?"

"It's bad! He's a werewolf!"

Back at the phone cradle, Spencer banged his head against the wall in frustration.

"He's a what?" Bryan replied in disbelief. "Ian, I thought I told you to stay away from my drinks cabinet!"

"Sod you!" Ian retorted. "Listen, get back to the house quick! I can show you all the evidence you need!" The shrimp hung up and threw the phone over his shoulder, running up the stairs.

"Ian…?" Spencer called, dreading what the Snake was plotting. "What are you going to-?" He suddenly realised and ran after the youngest Blitzkrieg Boy. "Ian! Don't even think-!"

"I thought already!" Ian's muffled reply came as Spencer reached their captain's room. The room was white, making it seem larger than it was, and was illuminated by a large window over the double bed at the end, also white. Spencer scanned the room and found the closet door open. "Ah hah! Look at this!" He came out of the closet, carrying what looked like the remains of one of Tala's jumpsuits. "It's ripped. He must have been wearing it during one of his transformations…"

Spencer sighed and walked away. "Tell me if you find anything good… like a journal saying he is a werewolf."

"That's it!"

"Oh bugger…"

Ian ignored Spencer and ran over to Tala's desk, but found no book or journal. Riffling through the draws, though, he found one. A leather bound book, with a gold fastener. Ian undid it and flicked through the gold-ended pages. Each side held neat, calligraphic handwriting. He stopped on a random page-

'_November 16th, 19-_

_Teams were decided today. First division. I wonder why… hah, sarcasm. I'm chosen as the captain of my team. Good; I've worked my whole life to be captain._

_The bladers I'm with a good for our age. But there's something that makes me wonder why Boris stuck us together; we're all different._

_There's Spencer. He's this really tall and burly teen who's two years my elder. He has_ _a sacred bit beast, like myself, but his is a whale, called Seaborg… kinda suits him…_

_Then there's Ian. He's got a big mouth despite his size. I'd say he's about nine… people underestimate him; I, luckily, don't. And have not. I've seen his stats… they call him the 'Snake Charmer' because he somehow gets out of sticky situations easily; and the fact he has a snake (Wyborg) for a bit beast._

_And finally, there's Bryan. He's a mystery to me. A total mystery. A code that makes me itch with anticipation. That screams at me to translate. He follows my every order without hesitation. Ian must have noticed this because he asked me to order Bryan to go jump off a cliff and die… I haven't seen the shrimp since; I do hope Bryan hasn't done what I think he has. _

_Bryan's a year older than me-'_

"Boring…" He flicked forward a few pages again.

'_April 15th, 20-_

_Well, isn't this a lovely day? It started out normal…_

_Before now, I never had anyone close to me, so how would anyone_ know? _But even_ _now that I have a team, they don't know that I turn into a-'_

"My point is, Bryan, that there's a storm coming in. You can't be outside."

"Ah, screw you Ivanov."

Ian froze. Tala was back…

He threw the journal into the drawer and scrambled out of the Wolf's room and into his own, slamming the door shut. His leant against it, trying to calm his heart. Footsteps came nearer-

"I'm not going to kill you yet, Shrimp." Bryan's voice drifted through as the Falcon walked past.

Ian sighed and slid down his door. It was there! He had almost read it! '_they don't know that I turn into a-' _werewolf! It had to be what the next word was!

And then the ripped jumpsuit…

And those notes of werewolves…

And the 'meeting' dates…

And the fact that the redhead always wore gloves to maybe hide that mark…

…

He had some spying to do… time to be the Snake he always was…

* * *

"Hey Bry?" Ian asked after swallowing his chunk of chicken. They were sitting around the table, though Tala wasn't present: at one of his 'meetings'. 

"What?"

"What's that mark on your hand?" The Snake asked with genuine curiosity.

Spencer blinked and looked at the pale youth.

"Nothing." The Falcon retorted, trying to hide his hand under his sleeve.

Spencer frowned and grabbed Bryan's hand and jerking down the sleeve. On the pale hand was four puncture marks: two on his palm, under his little finger, and two directly above the two on the top of his hand.

Spencer raised an eyebrow. "Mind explaining?"

"Nothing to explain." Bryan replied calmly. "I got into a fight and the bastard set his dog on me."

The Whale loosened his hold slightly on Bryan's hand and studied the puncture wounds. "They don't look that deep…" He murmured, a finger brushing over the indent; Bryan only tightened his grip on his trouser leg with his other hand when a shot of pain ran along his arm. "They could be infected, though."

Ian burst out laughing. "Ah, Bryan has rabies!"

Bryan growled, glaring, but his reply was cut off by the front door closing. They all looked towards the kitchen doorway to wait for Tala to walk by, but they didn't see him. Bryan frowned and stood.

"Tal?" He called.

The redhead finally did walk passed, eyes shadowed by darkness. Bryan, so surprised by his captains exhausted state, let him go.

Spencer, back at the table, sighed. "Leave him, Bryan." The Falcon walked back to the table and sat down. "They're working him too hard… I'm glad that the tournament date's far away."

"Hm…" Bryan sighed. "I'm gonna follow suit."

"You're not going to finish your dinner?"

"Not hungry."

"Well there's goes Tala's order of 'Something that Bryan'll eat' out the window…" Spencer muttered as Bryan left the room.

"See?" Ian hissed.

Spencer blinked. "See what?"

"Tala's gotten to Bryan already!" Ian replied. "That bite mark proves it!"

"Ian, not again…" Spencer groaned. "Tala is not a werewolf!"

"I found it in his journal! He wrote, and I quote, '_they don't know that I turn into a werewolf'_! Well, actually, I didn't manage to read the final word because there was a smudge over it, so that's added, but it has to be." The Snake pointed a finger at the Whale. "You can't deny it now!"

"I can and will, Ian." Spencer answered simply. "I'm going to bed. Don't stay up too late. And drop the whole werewolf thing by tomorrow, please."

* * *

Tala blinked and took a step back in reflex as something flew past him, slamming into the wall with a crack. He knelt on his heels, studying the state of the being. 

"Say that one more time, Shrimp, and I'll have your guts for garters!" Bryan's roar sounded from somewhere downstairs.

Tala sighed and rolled his eyes, standing and trotting down the stairs.

"You're up earlier than I expected." Spencer commented when the redhead entered the kitchen. The smell of bacon and eggs laced the air, making Tala's stomach growl quietly.

Tala shrugged as he plonked himself in a chair. "Don't ask me."

"So," Spencer began, placing a plate of what one could call a full English breakfast in front of the hungry Wolf, "I guess the meeting was boring…"

"Very." Tala agreed, before taking a bite of his breakfast.

He observed his other teammate. The Falcon was lazily reading a newspaper, a mug of coffee in front of him, which he occasionally sipped. But something struck him.

"What happened to your hand, Bryan?" Tala asked, his captain face on and eyes trained on the bandaged hand.

"He got himself rabies." Ian said as he entered the room.

Tala sighed at Bryan's expression: the Falcon looked like he wanted to hit his head on the table with frustration.

"Has your name miraculously changed to 'Bryan', Ian?" Tala questioned. "I think not, so shut up. _Bryan_, what happened to your hand?"

"Got into a fight and the wanker set his dog on me." Bryan replied, eyes still trained on the paper. "At the moment, I'm not liking Great Danes…"

"Jesus, a Great Dane?"

"Like I said, he has rabies, so stay away." Ian snickered. "Rabies-boy!"

Tala blinked stupidly as he witnessed something he never thought he would: Bryan let his head drop and it hit the table with a thud.

Ian burst out laughing, and Spencer sighed; Tala looked on sympathetically, before turning to Ian with a devious smirk.

"Ian?" He asked, expression now innocent. "May I talk to you outside, please?"

"Uh, sure."

* * *

"I never thought I'd see the day…" Spencer muttered. 

"What?" Bryan asked, head still against the table and eyes closed.

"Well, you know that big, old wolf burrow in the back yard that was abandoned and then taken over by those badgers?"

"Mm hm?"

"Well, Tala's just dropped Ian down it."

Bryan shot up from the table and ran to the window, standing next to Spencer. They watched as Tala seemed to be talking to and glaring humorously at the ground. Spencer sighed and walked out the kitchen, only to reappear outside.

The Falcon watched as he exchanged a few words with Tala. Tala pouted before walking back inside.

"Pouting doesn't suit you Tal." Bryan called as he walked up the stairs. "Makes you look like a spoilt brat."

"Love you too." Tala called back.

Bryan laughed to himself and walked into his room.

Back downstairs, Spencer walked in, Ian wandering in behind. When he saw Tala, he hissed in a snake-like fashion and rushed upstairs. He scowled when he heard Tala and Spencer laugh downstairs but ignored it, walking along the-

"Bryan, that Great Dane can't have been that vicious." Ian commented, standing outside the Falcon's room, looking at Bryan.

The Falcon looked over his shoulder, a t-shirt in his hand, back bare. "What?"

"There're two sets of scratch marks right over your shoulder blades." Ian pointed out.

Sure enough, two sets of four red lines ran over the elder's back. Bryan looked in the mirror at his back and blinked in surprise.

"Uh, I guess it was. I didn't notice."

"Didn't you feel it?"

"I was too preoccupied."

"Whatever." The midget continued to look at the Falcon as he pulled the shirt on and grabbed his jacket. "Where're you going?"

"Out."

"Where?"

"Out. Stop being so damn nosey." Bryan retorted, striding passed the Snake and down the stairs.

Ian's eyes widened as a dusty and unused light bulb flickered on in the space he called his mind.

"Tala must've done more than bite Bryan… Bryan must've put up and fight and therefore Bryan got scratched in the process… hm, interesting… but worrying…"

* * *

The clock continued to click annoyingly. The room's occupants stared into thin air, waiting for their captain to return… 

"He said the meeting would only last an hour…" Spencer murmured anxiously. "I wonder where he is."

"I'm telling you, he's going through his werewolf trans-"

"This is no joking matter, Ian!" Bryan literally roared, lilac eyes alight with a glaring fire.

Ian squeaked and fell off the arm of the couch, peering over it. "What's got you so worked up?"

"Nothing." Bryan replied quickly, crossing his arms and looking away into the fire.

It was only until Spencer observed Bryan's nails digging into his own forearms, did he realise the Falcon was telling a gigantic fib.

"Bryan, it's not nothing." The giant chided softly. "It's okay to be worried about-"

"Tala?"

They heard the front door open slowly and heavy footsteps, before they heard a 'thump'. Bryan was the first to get there.

"T…Tala!" He yelled, kneeling beside his captain and cradling the beaten form in his arms.

The Wolf's clothing was ripped and slashed in many places, blood leaking out from a few places. His glasses were nowhere to be seen, but the Falcon could clearly see shards of glass in Tala's hand.

"Get him up to his room." Spencer said quickly, moving to the open door. He looked out and scanned the area for anyone suspicious, before closing it.

Bryan walked upstairs and into the white room. Ian pulled back the covers and the Falcon laid his captain on the bed.

Spencer entered a few seconds later, the first aid box in his arms. He placed it on the bedside table.

"Is there anything I can do?" Ian asked quietly.

Bryan, uncharacteristically, ruffled the Snake's hair. "No. I can take care of him. Just leave me; you too, Spence."

The two, hesitantly, left the room.

* * *

"Ah, ow!" Tala inhaled sharply. 

Bryan paid no heed and continued to dab the antiseptic wipe around and in the bleeding wound upon the Wolf's forehead. He finished and chucked the tissue carelessly in the trash can.

The Falcon sighed. "So what happened?"

"Walking home and- bam! Group of drunk thugs gang up on me and one of them hits me. I dodge, but… I don't remember much, only getting hit in the head before everything blanks out."

They said nothing else for some time, just running away to their own thoughts…

"You really should sleep." Bryan said after a while.

"Can't."

"What do you mean, 'Can't'?"

"I mean, I can't sleep, dumbass."

"Insomniac…" Bryan muttered.

"Love you too."

The bedroom door slowly opened and Ian poked his head around. "I'm guessing he's awake cos I heard voices."

"Oh no." Tala replied sarcastically. "I'm not actually awake. Bryan just likes talking to himself."

"At least I'm not an insomniac."

"So being schizophrenic is better than being an insomniac, eh?" Tala asked cheekily.

"I've never heard you two bicker before." Spencer commented as he entered the room, carrying a bowl of steaming soup.

"It's a love-hate relationship." Tala replied with a shrug.

"Never would have thought." Spencer said. "The way Bryan defends you makes you seem like you two are brothers."

"Brothers, eh?" Tala's face stretched into a devious smirk. He reached over to Bryan and cupped his cheek, bringing him closer. "So brothers do this, do they?"

He kissed the Falcon. Spencer and Ian's eyes widened as they watched their two best _male_-friends kiss each other.

Tala pulled away slowly, eyes flickering open to gaze into lavender orbs, a fain smile gracing his lips…

Spencer smiled; he could see their love for each other…

Whereas Ian…

"Ah! I'm scarred for life!" The Snake shrieked, diving under the Wolf's desk and hiding.

Tala snickered. "Sorry, Ian. I had to prove a point."

"Bryan!" Ian yelled, peering out. "You're okay about being with a werewolf?"

"A…" Tala was speechless.

Bryan sighed. "Ian's got it into his head that you're a werewolf…"

Tala just stared. "Why would you think me a werewolf, Ian?"

"Because of many things." Ian explained, coming out from his hiding place. "First: that report on your laptop about werewolves."

"You've been on my laptop?" Tala scowled.

"You left it on. What did you expect me to do?"

"Fine. That report is what it is. The RBBA asked me to research werewolf myths because a 'stray' bit beast was captured and tests show it's actually a real life spirit, meaning werewolves used to exist. They want me to find out if they still do."

"Okay, in your report you said about a mark on the palm of the werewolf. You always wear your gloves, therefore you could hide the mark!"

Tala took of his gloves and dropped them on the floor, showing the shrimp his palms- his clear palms. "I only wear them nearly all the time because the metal on the top hurts like a bitch if i need to punch someone."

Ian frowned. "Fine. What about in your journal?"

Now Tala did look angry. "You've read my journal?.!"

"Ehm…"

Tala glared.

"What did it say in there that was werewolf related?" Bryan asked, holding Tala's waist stop the redhead from attacking the Snake.

The shrimp yanked one of the desk draws open and pulled out the leather-bound book, the gold edged pages glinting in the artificial light. Bryan was forced to sit fully on the bed, Tala in between his legs, with the redhead's back resting against his chest, with his arms wrapped around the Wolf's own arms due to Tala trying to kill the midget for invading his privacy- and because Tala was digging holes in Bryan's own limb with trying to get out of his grip.

The shrimp cleared his throat. "_'April 15th, 20-_

_Well, isn't this a lovely day? It started out normal…_

_Before now, I never had anyone close to me, so how would anyone_ know? _But even_ _now that I have a team, they don't know that I turn into a-'_' and the rest is smudged."

Tala blinked. "Say the date again."

"April 15th."

Tala chuckled. "It doesn't say 'werewolf' under that smudge, Ian. It should say something like 'terrible teen'."

Ian blinked. "Why would it say that?"

"Because April 15th is my birthday, Ian. I turned thirteen on that journal entry; 2000."

"But why is it smudged?"

"Because this little thirteen year old was upset that no one knew it was my birthday…" He smiled, looking back at Bryan. "But after I wrote that, a certain someone gave me something."

"So Bryan's the only one who knows when your birthday is?" Spencer asked, surprised at this revelation. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Oh yeah; 'Hey guys, I turn thirteen today! Remember, my birthday is on the15th of April!'." The redhead scowled. "Yeah right."

Bryan looked and the clock and smiled. "And do you know what the date is now?"

Tala blinked and looked at the clock on the desk. '1:00 AM' blinked at them in luminous lights.

He smiled. "15th of April…"

Ian's eyes widened. "It's your birthday today?.! Ack, I haven't got you a gift!"

"You have." Bryan corrected. "I got something from all of us." He looked at Spencer. "Go into my room. There should be a large box under the bed. Be careful with it, though; it's fragile."

The giant nodded. Tala wriggled impatiently and couldn't have but smile in excitement when Spencer returned with a large white box in his hands. He laced it on the bed in front of Tala.

"Happy 17th, Tal." Bryan whispered in the redhead's ear.

They watched in anticipation as Tala lifted the lid of the white box…

"A…" He smiled, scooping the thing out inside. "A wolf cub? You got me… a wolf cub?"

The little white fluffball opened it's amber eyes and blinked at the Ice Wolf. It yawned and struggled out of Tala's grip, only to curl up in his lap.

Tala turned his head and smiled at Bryan. "Thank you…" He murmured, laying a kiss on the Falcon's lips. "Is it an orphan?"

Bryan nodded. "Rescued it from that badger burrow out in the yard. The badgers had freakily been looking after it. Been looking after it for about a month now."

"So that's where you got that bite mark from." Spencer replied. "The little tyke bit you?"

"Mm hm… but don't worry, Tal. It was only because I woke it from his nap to go in the box…"

"So Tala didn't bite you?"

"Much…" Bryan muttered under his breath; the only one to hear was Tala and a red blush spread across his cheeks. He glared at the Falcon. "No. Nor was it a Great Dane… though I still hate those things."

"Then what about those scratch marks on your back?"

"Scratch marks?" Tala asked, looking back again, fingers curled in the little sleeping-wolf-cub's fur.

Bryan smirked deviously. "Now that **was** Tala."

Tala blinked but it wasn't until Bryan whispered something in the redhead's ear did he realise. He blushed furiously and muttered a 'sorry', with a sheepish grin.

"Wait… so, you and Tala are… involved? You know, screwing each other? Doing **it**?" Ian spluttered. Bryan smirked and Tala concentrated his gaze on the white cub, cheeks still red. "And those scratch marks were Tala's nails during…"

There was a pause.

Ian ran from the room, screaming.

Spencer rolled his eyes. "So now that Ian's suspicions have been quelled about Tala being a werewolf, we can all go to sleep."

Bryan smirked. "That includes you, insomniac-boy."

"Ah, shut up, rabies-boy."

Spencer sighed as he walked out the room.

As soon as the Whale had gone, Tala sighed.

"That was close…"

"Indeed it was…" Bryan agreed in a husky murmur. "Wouldn't want people to find out about your little secret, would we?"

Tala grinned, a fang glinting in the light…

* * *

A/N- Please review… 

But I ask you: please don't question this oneshot with logic. It's just for fun and the whole werewolf past is what I believe, so don't go contradicting it with your own and saying the story's wrong. Thanks : )


End file.
